Rooftop Remedy
by Vanessa Tolins
Summary: What could have happened after the rooftop scene.//YAOI//Requested One-Shot//COMPLETE!


**Author's Notes**;;

Dedicated to **And to Think I'm Really Human**

Setting: Rooftop scene from the Anime and ending at phone call with some extra bits thrown in. ;)

Fic may contain spoilers + will contain explicit/mature content.

If this is the first fic you're reading by me, HIIIII!!! If you're a returning reader, HEEEELLLOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!

You're all amazing!

* * *

Rooftop Remedies:

_Where the _Hell_ has he gotten to now_? I was furious! I couldn't very well kill the bane of my existence if I couldn't _find_ him, could I? No, that would prove closer to impossible than even I liked to think, and in my opinion nothing was impossible…some things just took more effort to achieve. I scoured the video surveillance room glad, for once, that Watari was absent from his usual post probably out buying the damnable stoic detective more sweets and I noticed the latter was out on the roof. In the pouring rain. Wonderful. Well, if I didn't kill him, I prayed he caught pneumonia or something of that kind that would rid me of my burden and alleviate me of performing the task myself.

Disgruntled, I headed toward the roof, intent on locating the world's top three detectives and I did so. And there he was, standing in the middle of a torrential downpour, rain matting his usually messy hair to a somewhat normal style, and him practically blending in with the satellite dish behind him due to his drab clothing and gray surroundings. He was a man of many names, and someone who never failed to make me wonder 'what if' we'd met under different circumstances. 'What if' I hadn't picked up the Death Note, 'what if' he hadn't become interested in the case? But no, there were no 'what if's' in life, only the harsh cold reality that I had to kill the only person I had ever been able to hold an actual, intelligent conversation with.

Finally I spoke when I found my voice once more, "What are you doing out here, Ryuuzaki?" An honest question merely meant to seek an honest answer, and to delve deeper into the psyche of my nemesis. He inclined a bit in my direction, a small, malicious smile tugging the corners of his lips as he put a hand to his ear and I sighed, cupping my hands over my mouth and playing his little game. _It matters not_, I thought, _For you will be dead soon_. "**What are you doing out here, Ryuuzaki?**" He repeated the process and finally I resigned myself to following him onto the soaked rooftop, and I wondered what remedies it provided the rather eccentric man. When I was a few feet away from him I asked a third time, "What are you doing, Ryuuzaki?"

He looked down, hands back in his pockets and he muttered, "Ah, it's nothing worth mentioning." I could feel myself getting angry; here he was risking his health when the fate of that should have been mine to command. Then he spoke once more and I froze, his voice always seemed to have that effect on me. "The sound of bells."

I stared at him rather impassively, or so I hoped, and wondered how when on top of a rooftop over sixty stories tall and considering the din of the rain he could hear bells. It just didn't seem all that feasible, the nearest church with any strong bells was miles away and we'd have had to take the subway to get there. "Bells?" I finally asked, generally nonplussed.

"Yes," he said, his deep voice cutting straight through me once more. "The bells sound incredibly noisy today." I looked in the direction he'd turned his head and strained to hear what he was hearing, maybe he just had better hearing than I did, although I would be loathe to admit that aloud. Bells…was he toying with me, I wondered, as the symbolism hit me.

After another moment of condensed silence I said, "I don't hear anything." I wasn't sure if that were admitting some kind of victory to the man seven years my senior, but at the moment I really just wanted out of the rain once more and back to feeling secure in my destiny…and his.

He looked at me a bit forlornly, "Oh, really?" I blinked, wondering if that were the best retort he could come up with. Him being L and all, I highly doubted it and waited for more. I didn't have long to wait, "They've been ringing incessantly today; I can't stop thinking about it." He looked away again, up towards the sky, and he added, "Maybe there's a wedding at a church, or maybe…"

I'd had enough, I decided, I lowered my hand which had been shielding my eyes from the rain and asked, "What are you talking about, Ryuuzaki?" If this were more of his mind-games then I was going to be off that roof in a matter of seconds. I _did not_ need him getting _me_ sick, either! Gods of the new world just didn't get sick. "Stop talking nonsense," I said firmly. "Let's go inside." There, pleading to any shred of common sense he might have retained in that human shell of his that he carted around and treated worse than I would want for my worst enemy, he stood and I hoped he was _really_ listening to me for once. I could have laughed; he _was_ my worst enemy, so to speak, so why was I so concerned for his health?

"I'm sorry," he said much to my surprise and I was immediately suspicious. "Everything I say is made up on the spot, so please don't believe a word of it." Honestly, how was one supposed to interpret that statement if _that_ was made up on the spot and not to be believed? Which was the truth, I had to wonder, the fact that he was telling the truth this once or that this once was a lie and everything else was truth?

He looked dejected and forlorn, but I had to come to the conclusion that neither of the aforementioned results were correct. I noticed the bags under his eyes looked more pronounced, as if that were important, and I closed my eyes so I didn't have to look at he who I really wished would just see things my way. "You're right, Ryuuzaki," I agreed because obviously I was supposed to, and this was what I truly believed. "The majority of what you say isn't true." I opened my eyes to see him looking at me and I offered a small smile in return, "If I took it all seriously, there'd be no end to it. I know that better than anyone else," and it was true. No one else, to my knowledge, had ever been chained to him for months…I'd seen him sleeping and I'd seen him naked, those were vulnerabilities that I actually felt rather privileged to have witnessed.

He looked away again and I felt the loss of eye contact like a sudden punch to my gut, but I ignored it. I was Kira, I could not allow for any weaknesses, but he said, "That's true, Light-kun." He was admitting I was right, was he also in some way admitting that Kira was right? No, he would never give in so easily. And then he struck with his own weapon, "But…the same applies to you."

I blinked, making my face impassive once more and guarded at the same time, "What do you mean?"

He looked at me again and I ignored the odd nerves tickling the inside of my stomach, "Have you uttered a completely true thing since you were born?" His question struck a nerve. Since I'd been born? Of course I had, what kind of idiotic thing was that to ask me?

"What are you talking about, Ryuuzaki?" I asked, and in my question trying to discern just how much he thought he knew about my real identity. I wanted him to know, but at the same time I knew it would shatter the image of Light Yagami in his eyes and that wasn't something that I completely wanted…not until I was certain he would die. "Certainly I lie every now and again; but surely no one can be truthful throughout their entire life? People aren't that perfect. Everyone lies." I had made a point; it was time to drive it home. "But even so, I've made a point of not telling lies that will hurt others." Again, a lie, but this was to keep him happy, right? "That's my answer."

He looked away again and the expression on his face actually made me feel…scared for some odd reason. "I thought you'd say that." Oh, what was the point of all these mind-games? Hadn't I thought that I'd go inside at the first sign of them? Yes, I had, and yet here I was still playing the stupid games on a stupid rooftop in the stupid rain with a stupid genius for a detective. I rationalized my action as that of a 'last time' type of thing. Yes, he was going to die, therefore the discussions I loved so much with him would be ending soon. "Let's go back inside," he said and I couldn't help but think, _Finally_! "We're both soaked."

I had the urge to make a Captain Obvious reference, but I refrained, and it _was_ his fault he was soaked and my own damned fault for having looked for him that _I_ was soaked. "Yeah," I merely agreed with him and sighed. I gestured for him to go first and I would follow, and as he passed me he gave me a look that seemed to go straight to my libido and I bit my tongue so I wouldn't show any reaction that he was getting to me. Was this some sort of last ditch attempt to get me to confess? I hadn't been able to deny the strange, underlying attraction that had begun between us despite not knowing when it had started. But the lust was there, certainly, and I had never believed it to be completely one-sided. Judging from the look he'd just given me, it had _definitely_ not been one-sided. Or had he merely noticed how I'd felt and was trying to use that to his advantage? It wasn't something I would put above him to do, he was known to be ruthless and use any means necessary.

We headed to the steps and I took a seat with a towel he'd managed to procure for me from one of the bathrooms and I slowly dried myself, taking off my soaking shoes and socks. They were good shoes, too, the suede not yet water-proofed and yet I'd still gone out chasing Ryuuzaki in them. I heard him come up behind me and he said, "Wow. That was quite an ordeal, wasn't it?"

I kept drying my hair, "It's all your fault for being out in that downpour." I really didn't think he deserved more of an answer than that, considering it was true.

"True," he said, surprising me once more that day and then he said those words again. "I'm sorry." _Damn you, Ryuuzaki! Don't you know I should apologize to you since I'm going to kill you soon?_

Before I knew what was happening I felt hands on my right foot and I looked down. "Wh-what are you doing, Ryuuzaki?" the irony of repeating my earlier question yet again did not escape me, but I had more pressing issues. Like an eccentric detective touching my feet, for one.

"I thought I'd help," he said, looking up at me through those dark, dark orbs which gave an aura of innocence that I knew was a lie. "You seem to be drying yourself with quite some fervor."

"It's fine," I said, trying to stave him from touching me. My feet were highly sensitive, and not in a ticklish sort of way. "You don't have to do something like that."

Oh, damn, he actually _wanted _to touch my feet? He was trying to bribe me now? "I'll throw in a massage?" I leaned back; slightly perturbed by the sight of him kneeling on the steps and trying to dry my feet and the symbolism caught me yet again. "At least allow me to atone for this." He was, of course, referring to the fact that is was his fault I was all wet. "I'm not at all bad at it, you know." I suddenly had cause to wonder how I was supposed to know, and then I recalled hurting my back at one point during our time chained together and he'd given me a massage to fix it claiming he'd read a few internet sites and his knowledge of the human body was enough to make him an expert.

Well, if he wouldn't be put off the task I might as well get the whole thing over with. "Do as you please," I said, knowing he would anyway.

"Okay," he said and I refrained from rolling my eyes. Naturally, he had been planning to do as he pleased with or without my consent. He put the towel to the bottom of my foot and I jolted at the contact as the base of his palm met with my heel and I stifled a groan but sat up a bit straighter just in case the sensitivity factor kicked in, which it was bound to. I must have made some noise because he said, "You'll get used to it quickly." Just how long was he planning on doing this for, anyway? I was just glad he'd taken my random grunt as a sign of displeasure when it had actually been the opposite. Kira did _not_ give in to L.

I twitched again, but this time because a few drops of water had landed on my bared ankle, dripping from the ends of his hair and I grabbed my towel once more and leaned forward to dry him. "You're still wet," I said a bit more kindly than I'd meant to.

"Sorry," he said and I could have sworn I heard…what, in his voice? Had that been sadness? He went back to wiping my feet and shot me a look through those lashes that told me perhaps he wasn't wet in a way he wanted to be and the look, once again, shot straight to my groin and I felt my pants beginning to get tight from the combined effort of his 'massage' (assault) of my feet and the imagery.

He stopped suddenly and stood up, tracing his steps back and giving me another one of those impertinent looks that clearly said, 'follow me.' I stood quickly and left my shoes behind this time in my haste to keep up, "I want to show you something," he said and I was resigned to follow once more as he led me to the entrance of the roof once more. _You have _got_ to be kidding me_, I complained inwardly and followed him practically to the rail and he pointed. I brought my hand up to shield my eyes once more and looked and saw, distantly, the church that he claimed he heard the bells of. "They're so loud…how do you not hear them?" I turned around and noticed he was standing inches from me, body so close a breeze could push us together and my back was to the rail. _Shit_, I thought, cornered completely. He closed that distance and his body leaned against mine slightly and he said, "Take another look and listen, Light-kun."

I swallowed visibly at the command but, shakily, turned around to look again and tried in vain to hear bells that didn't exist save for those with impeccable hearing, apparently. "I don't -" but my words were cut off as I felt a cold hand slip up the front of my brown undershirt and I shivered, back arching despite my wanting it to do otherwise. I felt lips at my ear and tried to turn to see him, but his other hand caught my chin and kept me looking outward. And then his hot, warm tongue found the skin of my neck and my knees threatened to give out on me. _Weak in the knees_, I scoffed inwardly, surely this was some sort of sick joke. But that tongue that could tie cherry stems into knots was undoing the puzzle that was my resolve piece by piece. "What…are you doing?" I repeated hopefully for the last time.

He held me as I fell, as we both fell, and before I knew what was happening both my shirts were completely off and I felt his bare chest pressed against my back. "There are certain things I've never experienced, and Light-kun is the only one I've ever felt a desire to experience them with. I wish to experiment on this urge, and you do not seem to object so I think it is a mutual affection."

"Affection, you're practically rap-" his hand slipped down my pants and those thin, long fingers wrapped around an already hardened length as the rain poured down around us. "Just…" oh he was stroking me now, making it very _hard_ indeed to function properly under that expert ministration.

"Admit it," he whispered in my ear and I froze. No…just another attempt for me to confess that I am Kira. I started to push him away and he said, "Not that…Light-kun. Admit to me that you want this. If you tell me to stop, I will," he said and, as if to prove his point, his hand stopped it's 'affections' to my stiffened manhood.

I groaned at the loss of contact and he smiled deviously, and ye gods, I was letting him win. "I…" I couldn't admit it, finally, could I? Not to _him_? Oh, what God of Irony loved to twist my fate so in making me want the one person I _had_ to kill? "Yes, Ryuuzaki," I finally said. "I want it," the last words had come out barely more than a whisper, but he was so close it hardly mattered anyway. And then his hand was moving on me once more and I felt myself shutting down somewhat, not sure if I should fight or flee. But I had given him permission earlier, and after all, what kind of person would I be if I didn't at least allow him his final request? Yes, that was it. I would be killing him later, this one thing I could do for him, since we both _did_ want it. I had always been so good at lying to myself, at rationalizing things, now was not to be that much of a surprise. Before I knew what was happening he'd made a bit of a nest out of the combined effort of our discarded clothing and pushed me down on my hands and knees atop it, presumably so my skin didn't have to make contact with the peskier surface of the rooftop itself. And this was a remedy to our boredom, a remedy to the raging hormones we'd both been fighting, and it was to be found on a rooftop in a torrential downpour of all places.

Then I felt one of his fingers in a place where I wasn't sure was such a good idea and I realized how far he'd intended to take this. I struggled against him briefly, but he had already plotted against this as his body pinned mine in place with the use of his rather dexterous limbs. Speaking of limbs, the certain appendage I could feel against my back was quite large…larger than I believed I could comfortably take. He stuck a second finger in and scissored roughly and I struggled more, which only made it worse. And then he found what he'd been aiming for and I screamed for a different reason. He pulled his fingers out and I realized I wasn't wet enough. Rain water wasn't necessarily conducive as lube, despite being wet, because water in general just wasn't a good source of lubricant. "No…Ryuuz -"

Again I was cut off as he pushed into me and I screamed, feeling something tear inside of my muscled opening and I clenched around him and he hissed in pain as well. _Good_, I thought sulkily, and he pulled on my hair as his other hand snaked around and found my now flaccid phallus. Pain had interesting effects on me, but too much was too much and this…had been too much so far. I felt tears make their way down my cheeks, mingling with the rain that soaked us both, and I slumped and leaned more against my elbows to use that as support. Apparently taking the new position as 'go' he moved and I screamed again, and not with pleasure. "You're…too tight," he said and wiggled a bit more and I bit my lower lip so I wouldn't scream again. And then he was inside me of all the way and the pressure was tremendous. He pulled out slowly, scraping against my new inner wound as he did so and I felt utterly humiliated and powerless against him, and he thrusted back in. But the new angle seemed a bit easier and this time the sound I emitted wasn't completely full of pain as my cock gave a half-hearted twitch back to life and he felt it, beginning to stroke me once more as he angled to hit that spot again. Pain had an interesting effect on me, and it was just this side of tolerable now because I had pleasure to distract me from it. The blood acted as a much better lubricant, it turned out, and I vaguely wondered just how badly I was bleeding but would worry about it later. It felt too good with him pounding into me while simultaneously stroking me and I felt the tightening in my balls and I knew I wouldn't last all that much longer. "Ryuuzaki…I'm…" he yanked my hair again and I stopped talking and let out a startled yelp.

"Call me L…Kira," he whispered harshly into my ear before nibbling on it and I whimpered.

"Not…Kira…" I vaguely managed. "Aaahhh, L!" He thrusted harder at the sound of the single letter and I felt his rhythm beginning to lose focus and I knew he was getting close, too. I moved against him until he was slamming so deeply into me I could have sworn his goal was to pierce through the pelvic bone and come out the other side. "L…" I moaned again, and then my eyes closed on their own as bright lights danced in my vision. This was bliss…I never wanted to let this feeling of euphoria go. I'd had orgasms before, Hell, I'd had _sex_ before, but always with women and _nothing_ had ever felt as good as this.

Suddenly I realized he was still hard inside of me and he had stopped, leaning against me as if for support, both our bodies slick with rain water and he caught his breath and, apparently, his composure and he started moving in me again. It took a while this time for the pain to turn to pleasure, but when it finally did we were both screaming messes on that rooftop and I vaguely recalled the cameras that L had set up but I didn't care. I felt him losing that control once more and he screamed, "Light!" _Not Kira_, I noted with satisfaction, as he thrusted harshly inside of me and I felt hot, sticky wetness mingling with the blood that must already be embedded within my anal cavity and he pushed in and out a few more times, pumping me as he did so and I came again over his hand.

We both collapsed onto the more or less mess of clothing beneath us and I noticed most of it had gotten shifted and I turned onto my back and felt his arms encircle my waist, a move that surprised me considering how dominant he'd been and I stroked his hair gently as the rain began to lighten a bit. He tilted his head up from it's resting place on my chest and those black eyes were filled with…well, I wasn't entirely sure. He leaned forward although I could clearly see how tired he was and he laid a gentle kiss against my lips. "Did…I hurt you?" he asked and I blinked, taken aback at the sudden care obvious in his gaze. Despite the immense pain I was in that would only get worse, I shook my head 'no.' "I'm…glad," he said before collapsing again and cuddling up to me. What had that other look been about, I wondered, but pushed it aside. I'd examine it later when I had time.

"Ryuuzaki," I said tentatively and he looked at me once more. "We…should be going," I managed to get out and was hit by a sudden surge of emotion that felt foreign to me. Regret and…guilt? I didn't want this moment to end, I wanted to explore this new binding in our relationship, but I couldn't afford to. I wanted to explore Ryuuzaki.

"Yes," he said, obvious disdain at the thought in his voice and expression. "We should. It is unbecoming of us to be on the roof, as well, Light-kun." He grinned at me and I gave a weak smile in return as I looked at my clothing. He took a look at the blood, semen and water ruined garments as well and added, "Although it wouldn't hurt to stop by our room for some fresh clothes." Again, I nodded, it was all I seemed able to do as I slipped on wet boxers, pants and the white dress-shirt, not bothering with the brown cashmere undershirt that was now completely destroyed and left it there. He took my hand but when we entered the building let go, as if the roof were the only place he were allowed to do that. I shook my head and didn't bother to try and sort out this new puzzle piece just yet as he grabbed more towels and we began to dry off.

Our eyes met briefly and I opened my mouth to speak, unsure what I would say. Should I confess? Should I tell him everything and tell him that, no matter what, don't get Misa into anything that would threaten her? I decided against it as we sat back on the stairs and he knelt once more before me and this time I proffered no argument, knowing it was pointless. When he was finished he said, "Sad, isn't it?"

I looked at him blankly, confused, and for all my eloquence could, would, only utter, "Huh?"

"It's nearly time to say…farewell." His eyes were so serious and so sad I wanted to take him in my arms and kiss him. But in a strange way, he was right. I let him be and that was for the betterment as his cell phone rang a moment later.

"Yes?" he said, "Understood. I'll be there straight away." He hung up and turned to me then, "Shall we go, Light-kun?" Then he turned his back on me as if nothing were out of the ordinary and added, "Seems like things are going well."

And I had no choice but to follow.

* * *

A//N

First one-shot...What do you think? Please review?


End file.
